Escapade
by Kit Kat Karma
Summary: The real reason another trade


Three days after Snore

"Vincent!" A blur of color and woman jumped on his back. It was Yuffie

_**Escapade**_

_They started the Chain_

_Another Trade With Faye-Zephyer _

"Tell us a story! We're bored!"

"How can you be bored? Vincent and I are here!"  
"No offence Miss Yuffie…but Mister Valentine isn't the greatest of all babysitters." A snort.

"Indeed Yuffie Kisaragi, I find life quite dull here when you leave to go feed Elda."

"Well deal! Watch The Little Mermaid again or something." Yuffie cried waving her hands around excitedly. She sighed and her hands dropped to her sides. "I'm going to feed the little kids again." Vincent was left with three minors staring at him.

"So are you naturally boring?" Denzel asked.

Vincent sighed, "Believe it or not," He said loudly (For Vincent Valentine it was loud), "I was indeed a Turk once and this is my way of saying I've had enough with…the terrible things…" He said, it was extremely dulled down (due to Marlene being in the room and he not wanting to deal with night terrors tonight).

"COOL!" Marlene cried, knowing all about the Turks, "Were you like Reno and drunk all the time?"

"No I've never been drunk as a Turk." He sighed that was a memory he wished to never relive. Shelke's eyes widened and glowed orange. Shelke was going to dig through Lucrecia's memories and find what he was talking about.

"Oh!" She cried before beginning to shake, "This could have been avoided?"

"Yes…"

"_Vincent Valentine, access granted!" The metal doors sprung open. He walked in and sighed Professor Hojo had left early. He heard a faint humming from the green room a few doors open. He walked down the hall way and pushed open the door to see the woman singing slightly off key._

"_I'm sorry Miss Lucrecia." _

_She looked up and smiled sadly, "I just didn't know you cared so much…you asked him why…and I had a doubt about going through with this…"_

"_And?"_

_She looked up hurt, "And? And! Is that all you can say? I love him Vincent! Why can't you be happy for me?"_

_He looked at his shoes, "You said it was for the science! To better mankind! Not because you loved him!" _

_She dropped the watering can and ran out the door. He watched and sighed. He leaned over and picked up Lucrecia's watering can. "Lucrecia, you will be the death of me." Those words were true. He walked down the hallway and into one of the labs, one with the healing tank, "Lucrecia? Hello?" He walked into the room buzzing and whizzing sounded filled his ears. He looked around and sighed, something blinking caught his eye, a computer?_

_He looked at it closer, "Father?" He snapped around as he heard Lucrecia's heals hit the floor._

"_Who's…oh!?"_

"_Lucrecia this file!?"_

"_It's none of your business," She said with a huff. Vincent looked at her worriedly._

"_But, But it is. Why didn't you tell me you worked with my father," He reached for her arm and she slapped his hands away. _

"_Just stop it!" She stormed off and he sighed._

"_I don't mind…but…I just wanted to see you smile…but ever since you married Hojo the light left your eyes," He said solemnly, "My dear Lucrecia." Lucrecia hadn't gone too far, she had heard those words and broke down crying. Heavy footsteps came down the stairs and eyes focused on his wife's crying form._

"_Valentine." He said before walking past her, he was drunk and in a right state. Vincent looked up as the man entered the room._

"_Professor…your back." He said with a salute. Hojo blinked and tried to shake the drunkenness from his being. "I have some questions about the Jenova Project and my father." _

_Hojo just stood there. He wasn't in his right mind (Never was to begin with) and didn't feel like speaking. "Answer me!" Vincent yelled. Hojo took out a gun.  
"Silence, boy!" And Vincent felt a pain in his chest and fell to the floor. The world spun mixed with the drunken scientist's laughter and he faded to black._

Vincent looked up. Yuffie was standing over top of him, "You okay?"

"Yes…what happened?" Yuffie pulled the man up by his shoulders. He was lying on the floor. What had happened?

After Yuffie pulled him up she smiled sadly, "Shelke said you went into a fit and hit the floor. Your eyes rolled back and Marlene screamed. I saw you hit the floor but that was about it. Denzel was scared and Shelke looked like crying." He sighed.  
"Night terrors tonight?"

Yuffie snorted, "You think? After that show I'd be surprised if Shelke and Marlene didn't turn to drinking."

_That laugh rang on._

"Vincent are you feeling alright?" He swayed and leaned some of his standing weight on to her, "Vincent!" He shut his eyes.

"I think we should stop watching the children for Tifa." He said, "It is just too painful."

Yuffie looked up, "Well after Cloud and Tifa get back we could hit up a bar!" Vincent sighed, did he really need to go to a bar after reliving that memory. "You need a drink."

_How right she was._

And that's what they did.

AN: Another Trade. Expect more. The theme for this one was What if they were drunk? Oh we had fun xD

Read Review!

-Sera

* * *


End file.
